"Constabulary"
The "Constabulary" is a Sniper weapon by MatthewGo707. * |type = Sniper|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 58|fire_rate = 75|capacity = 10 (max 100) (20 default)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |theme = Military-themed|cost = 100 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} Appearance *It is a large sniper rifle similar to that of the Impulse Assault Rifle. It features the 10X scope, and the 10-round cartridge. Strategy It has devastating damage, average-low rate of fire, good ammo and good mobility. Tips *Use this weapon in long ranges. *Aim through the head to deal additional damage. *Use this in long-medium range. *Take advantage of its 10X scope. *Use this to encounter Ghost Lantern users. *Its good mobility can be used for fleeing purposes and that this allows you to jump around. *This is good in tandem with other weapons. *Its devastating damage allows you to score many kill streaks. *Don't be fooled by its efficiency, as this is a one full headshot kill. *It's not silent, so you must fire sparingly. *This weapon can be used for ambushes or 'camping'. As it can fire for long without reloading. *If used in close ranges combined with precision, it heavily damages your target. Tearing the bulk of their health and armor away, making them easy to finish off. *As the scope heavily decreases your field of view, occasionally unscope and look at your surroundings to look for any potential attackers. Counters *Pick off its users from short ranges. *Attack its users with low-range weapon. *Get close with a powerful weapon, however, if you approach head-on, experienced users can kill you whilst excluding the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *A fast-firing weapon with a scope such as the Guerrilla Rifle will make the most of the weapon's slow firing speed. *Skilled player is always a problem. As the slow reloading time will no longer be a problem to them. So always get covered and get an ranged area damage weapon and fast mobility primary weapon to increase the chance of taking down the users. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *If you can, then sneak up behind the user and kill the user with a powerful weapon. *Keep out of this gun's users' sight. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. *However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *Engage the users using high mobility and high-efficiency weapons. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this strategy. Trivia *It is based on the Swiss Brügger & Thomet APR (Advanced Precision Rifle). *The word "Constabulary" means "an anrmed police force organized on military lines but distinct from the regular army. *Its efficiency was changed from 30 to 33 in the 15.3.0 update. However, it was updated again in the 15.8.0 update. *This is one of the few weapons that has unusable bipod. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Scoped Category:Single shots Category:Clan Weapons